


More Beautiful

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	More Beautiful

Emu looked out at the night sky from the top of the hospital. It’d been a long day and he just wanted to relax for a few moments. 

He didn’t look down when he heard someone approaching, just continued looking up. 

“You heading home soon?” Hiiro asked softly.

“Probably. Are you?”

“Yeah, I have a few surgeries in the morning. The OR has been understaffed lately.” Hiiro looked out at the sky before looking back at Emu.

Emu frowned for a moment, “You’re staring..”

Hiiro blushed, “Am I not allowed to look at my own boyfriend?”

Emu looked down finally with a chuckle, “I guess you are.”

Hiiro smiled, “Good. Because, though the sky is wonderful tonight, you’re even more beautiful.”

It was Emu’s turn to blush, “You sure you aren’t talking about yourself?”

Hiiro rolled his eyes and pulled Emu in for a kiss.

After parting, Emu looked back to the sky, smiling, “There’s a shooting star, make a wish.”

“I already have what I want,” Hiiro grabbed Emu’s hand and squeezed.

Emu grinned, “Me too.”

  
  



End file.
